Kalphite Lair
The Kalphite Lair is located north of the Bedabin Camp, in the Kharidian Desert. Players will need a rope to enter the lair and another to enter the area containing the Kalphite Queen. As the name suggests, only Kalphites live in this area. If the player has completed the Elite Desert Diary, rope is automatically provided for both entrances. Otherwise, players will need to bring a rope every time they visit the lair. There is also a crevice shortcut requiring 86 Agility and the Elite Desert Diary to use; it is a two-way shortcut and is helpful for players wishing to kill the Kalphite Queen as it will drop them off in the room leading to her chamber. Note: You do not need waterskins while inside the lair's entrance. Getting there * Fairy ring - A quick way to access the lair is using the nearby fairy ring with the code . Then, run north-west towards the lair. * Shantay Pass - An alternative is entering the desert via Shantay Pass, which is located south of Al Kharid and requires a Shantay pass, and heading westward to the lair. * Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon - Alternatively, those with access to Dorgesh-Kaan will be able to find a tunnel in the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon that leads through to the lair, emerging near some Kalphite Soldiers. A light source is necessary, however, to avoid damage from swarming insects. First (upper) level * The player needs a rope to access the Kalphite Lair initially and a second rope to reach the Queen. The main entrance requires one rope each visit unless the Elite Desert Diary is done. * There is a tunnel to the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. If players do not use a light source in this tunnel, they will be repeatedly stung by insects in the darkness. * There is a hole to the middle level (the Queen's Lair), which requires the second rope, with the total of two ropes used on this dungeon. Additional features * The upper level has many Kalphite Workers and some Kalphite Soldiers, which are popular and great spots for players with a Dwarf multicannon on a Slayer assignment. * Two Kalphite Guardians watch the exit to the second level. * Three potato cacti spawn in the chamber with the Kalphite Soldiers on this level. * Kalphite larva, which cannot be attacked except by cats, roam the level. Second (lower) level The second level has one exit: a rope climb at the east to the first level, which is how players must enter initially. This level contains the Kalphite Queen as well as two Kalphite Guardians, some Kalphite Workers (only spawned by the Kalphite Queen), and some Kalphite larva. Seven potato cacti spawn on this level. Items recommended * Waterskins, a knife, and desert robes (only if travelling through the desert to get to the lair) * Up to two ropes - One is needed to initially enter if not from Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon, another for Kalphite Queen. ** Players who have completed the Desert Diary will not need to bring ropes for subsequent trips. (However, both ropes need to be placed the first time you enter the lair after completing the Diary.) * A light source if entering or exiting via the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. * Good Ranged, Melee or Magic armour * Anti-poison potions (or a Prayer book and a Holy symbol) * Food * Keris dagger if you have completed the Contact! quest or other weapon effective against Kalphites. Monsters * Kalphite Worker (level 28) * Kalphite Soldier (level 85) * Kalphite Guardian (level 141) * Kalphite Queen (level 333) Personalities * Weird Old Man Music * Insect Queen Trivia * Some players use dwarf multicannons in the lair as the workers and soldiers are good prey if you have a lower Combat level and are hunting kalphites for Slayer. The chamber on the upper level with the potato cactus spawns is a popular cannon spot, since the most kalphite soldiers can be found there. The cannon will be destroyed by the queen if used in her vicinity, however. * Kalphite workers often drop waterskins, so you can easily get a new water supply if you ran low when going to the lair. Category:Kharidian Desert